


Love 101

by Zorua



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:25:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorua/pseuds/Zorua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas decides to ask Xion out. Can he do it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love 101

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this over on fanfiction.net but also decided to put it here just in case; I also might continue on depends on what you think.

Roxas paced in his room for what felt like the hundredth time. If he didn't have a heart why did he feel so weird around Xion? Did it have something to do with them being friends? No, it couldn't be that; he was friends with Axel and didn't feel like this towards him.

He had asked Axel and the pyro had just laughed before saying something about a crush. This had confused the blonde nobody; he hadn't stepped on anything and he wasn't in pain. What did Axel mean? Maybe Xion knew; he steps stopped for a second here a content sigh escaped his lips. Her face flashed through his mind; why was this happening?

He had seen people with hearts act like this before; they had a special term for them. A couple he thinks it's called; he wants to know what it's like to be in a couple. Taking a deep breath he walks to his door; he decision made. He was going to ask Xion to be in a couple with him. Pulling the door open; he discovered the Flurry of Dancing Flames leaning against the wall.

"You off to see your little girlfriend," he joked smirking.

"Well Xion is a girl and she is my friend; and I am going to see her," Roxas reasoned, Number VIII gave a quiet chuckle at Key of Destiny's innocence.

"Not like that; a girlfriend is someone who is special to you, someone you like more than a friend. Got it memorized?"

'Is that why I feel so weird around Xion?' Roxas wondered; which brought him back to why he was going to see Xion, to ask her to be with him. He now noticed one slight problem with his plan; how do you ask someone to be in a couple with you?

"Axel, how do you ask someone to be your girlfriend?" Axel's chuckle still there now accompanied by a small smile.

"That's something you'll have to figure out on your own." Axel walked down the hall to his room; leaving a now worried Roxas. How was he going to do this? 'I'll just have to take the most direct route,' he decided; there was something that sounded off about, 'will you be in a couple with me?' He searched his thoughts for a better way to ask. 'What about that term Axel used; will you be my girlfriend?' He considered liking the sound of it. He nodded to himself stepping up to Number XIV's door.

Knocking on the door his knees feeling like they were going to give out under him. "Come in," Xion called; the door sliding open for Roxas. Xion looked up from the book she was reading on her bed.

"Hi Roxas," the raven haired teen greeted; this was it there was no turning back.

"Xion will you be my girlfriend?" Roxas asked his eyes slamming closed; he stood there still as a statue before opening one of his eyes. Xion hadn't moved just tilted her head; curiosity plastered on her face.

"Roxas I already am your friend."

"Axel told me a girlfriend is someone who is more than a friend; someone special to you. That's what you are to me; I wanted to be a couple with you."

"Roxas I think that way about you; so yes I will be your girlfriend." Xion pulled herself up from her bed and embraced a stunned Roxas in a tight hug.


End file.
